With Pineapples
by FlameWater
Summary: Fran decides to give his Master a plate of food and of course he made sure to have a back up one just in case. Mukuro wonders what the little one was thinking.


**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

_**With Pineapples**_

**By Flamewater**

Mukuro looked at Fran and wondered what was going through the little one's mind.

"Hey, Master. I have decided to give you proof of my skill in the kitchen." Fran said flatly as he held out the plate and received a slight glare, but ignored it and simply blinked. "Oh, I feel a murderous intent."

"Why would you decide on tuna fish with pineapples on the bottom and top of said fish." Mukuro commented smoothly, Fran stared blankly at him, and still held the plate out towards him.

"I don't think you will be able to take over Tsuna's body and not due to a lack of will or trying. He's nice, happy, and loves the world around him for some reason. Even an idiot would know that his body would be like poison to you, Master." Fran told him in a monotone voice and tilted his head before adding bluntly. "Maybe if you by some massive miracle were able to take over and gain control… I think some tiny pieces of Tsuna might be left and you would end up loving the world. Talk about irony, right?"

Mukuro swiftly stabbed Fran's large frog hat and crossed his arms.

"Cease with that cheekiness and lip, little one." Mukuro stated firmly to Fran, but received a bored look from him.

"I was being honest. Oh and I was thoughtful by cooking the tuna along with adding the pineapples." Fran said in a bored voice and had a hand under his chin.

"Is the pineapple suppose to mean something?" Mukuro asked causally and depending on the answer he might or might not stab Fran's large frog hat.

"Yes. The pineapple is you and oh ouch that hurts, Master. The tuna fish is Tsuna." Fran commented calmly and looked at his master. "If it makes you feel better the food will be destroyed by your stomach acid. So the pineapple and tuna are killed together. Opps, I think that made you feel worse."

"I do not feel hungry and your words are rather silly." Mukuro stated bluntly and he mentally shuttered at the mental thought of being killed together with Tsuna.

" Would you prefer frog shish kabob." Fran said dully and he placed the plate with the tuna that has pineapples all around it down for his Master refused to eat it for some reason.

"Yes, little one. The frog shall suffer a painful fate." Mukuro told him smoothly and he looked at Fran.

"Oh, There is also pineapple with the frog shish kabob since it needed a fruit." Fran commented in a monotone voice and Mukuro sighed to himself.

"Better than tuna with pineapples." Mukuro stated calmly as Fran handed him the frog shish kabob that has pineapple after a bit of frog and he had a bite. "Tastes pretty good, little one."

"The pineapple's sweetness helps give the frog a better flavor." Fran said dryly and tilted his head to the side before adding flatly. "Although I think you are pretty bitter, but the fruit is sweet and the irony is killing me inside. Is it killing you?"

"The frog would be useless without pineapples." Mukuro commented causally after he finished the frog shish kabob.

"That's rude, Master." Fran stated bluntly and he crossed his arms. "This will be the last time I make frog shish kabob with pineapples for you."

"I can merely make it myself, little one." Mukuro said smugly and a faint smirk on his lips. "The tables have been turned on you and that is why I'm the master while you're the worthless apprentice."

"The pineapple and frog died together in the acids in your stomach. Isn't that sweet? Just like Romeo and Juliet or something." Fran told him flatly and noticed the slight frown on his master's lip. "Say, Master. Are we going to die together too? Ouch. You are sensitive. It was rude of you for calling me worthless. Your hair looks like a pineapple and at least my hair doesn't resemble a fruit."

Mukuro stabbed Fran's large frog hat several times and ignored the monotone 'Ow' that occurred each time.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
